<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A prima vista by Luschek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428186">A prima vista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek'>Luschek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Oneshot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Storia partecipante alla challenge Portatrici di fandom nascosti di Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP'</p>
<p>Tratto dal testo:<br/>È normale, dice sempre Billy a Latte Materno, che un randagio morda, se l’hai preso a bastonate dacché ha memoria. Frenchie lo insulta, quando paragona Kimiko ad un cane, ma non può esimersi dal concordare con lui.<br/>Lei, a differenza loro, vive seguendo l’istinto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A prima vista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Frenchie non sa se è amore, senso di protezione, oppure entrambe le cose. Ciò di cui è consapevole, è che a prima vista, Kimiko le è sembrata l’essere più fragile del mondo. Coi capelli scarmigliati, opachi, le guance ricoperte da uno spesso velo di fuliggine e terra, i piedi scalzi diventati neri per colpa della sporcizia, poiché i suoi aguzzini non avevano avuto nemmeno l’accortezza di darle un paio di pantofole (o forse l’avevano fatto e lei era stata troppo diffidente per indossarle).  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vederla in quello stato le ha ricordato Calimero, il pulcino nero della sua infanzia: su entrambi spicca il nero ebano (che sia delle piume o dei capelli, poco importa) e hanno attaccata sotto le suole una perenne sfortuna.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non ha pensato affatto che potesse essere pericolosa, quando ha fatto scattare la serratura della gabbia. Sin da subito, in lei ha scorto un animo innocente e non ha cambiato idea neanche dopo che, alla stazione dei treni, ha cercato di cavargli i bulbi oculari con gli artigli.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>È normale, dice sempre Billy a Latte Materno, che un randagio morda, se l’hai preso a bastonate dacché ha memoria. Frenchie lo insulta, quando paragona Kimiko ad un cane, ma non può esimersi dal concordare con lui. Lei, a differenza loro, vive seguendo l’istinto.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non è fedele alla causa per cui stanno lottando, né a William, né a Marvin, né ad Hugh. La ragazza, se lui glielo chiedesse, li sgozzerebbe senza rifletterci su, perché a loro non è vincolata da affetto alcuno. Dimostra lealtà soltanto verso di lui, lo sanno bene tutti quanti, altrimenti lei non si sarebbe beccata una serie innumerevole di coltellate da parte di Black Noir.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Questo lo rende orgoglioso, da una parte. Nessuno si è mai sacrificato per lui, di solito è al contrario: è proprio Frenchie la pedina sacrificabile. Certo, non può trascurare che Cherie lo abbia aiutato in quel periodo di latitanza, eppure non la considera un appiglio saldo a cui aggrapparsi. Cherie è lunatica, capricciosa, volubile come una piuma che si fa trasportare dal vento impetuoso. Per questo lui non la considera inestimabile: di ragazze come lei ne può trovare a bizzeffe, nei meandri della città.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kimiko, invece, è insostituibile, è diversa, è fragile (nella mente, perché il suo corpo è in grado pure di rigenerarsi e ne è uscito indenne dalla lotta con A-Train).  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La ragazza è sempre nei suoi pensieri, oltre che accanto a lui ovunque vada (gli risparmia la sua compagnia soltanto in bagno e le è grato di ciò), e non perché, come crede Billy, la pensi in maniera perversa. Affatto, lei, anche in queste sciocchezze, è la sua prima eccezione. Lui si preoccupa sempre di come strapparle un’espressione dal volto imbronciato. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«La vizi.» </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gli ripetono William e Marvin, ma lui non li ascolta. Dopo una vita passata in una gabbia, comprarle dei vestiti nuovi, lo smalto preferito, i CD delle band cinesi (o giapponesi, lei non parla e quindi non gliela può spiegare la differenza tra le due cose) che tanto le piacciono, a lui sembrano il minimo per farle trascorrere un’esistenza normale.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quando l’ha osservata indossare un vestito rosa confetto, coi capelli puliti raccolti in uno chignon e i piedi infilati in due ballerine color panna, a Frenchie è sembrato di vederla per la prima volta. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non a causa dell’abito o dell’acconciatura diversa, bensì per gli angoli della bocca rivolti all’insù. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A prima vista, Frenchie non ha mai visto un sorriso più radioso di quello di Kimiko. <br/><br/> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[579 parole]</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>